Filter elements or filter modules over the aforementioned type are mounted in filter housings of filter systems that are provided for filtering gaseous or liquid fluids. In motor vehicles and industrial motors such filter systems are employed for filtering in particular fuel, preferably diesel fuel or gasoline, motor oil or combustion air or compressed air. Such filter elements or filter modules can be used also in water technology.
In a commercially available filter element the end faces of a filter medium that is folded in a star shape are provided each with a terminal body in the form of an end disk of plastic material welded or fused to the end faces. A support tube extends between the two end disks. Over time, between a connecting flange of the filter housing and the corresponding end disk of the filter element deposits can form or the parts may stick or adhere to each other because of sticky residues causing the filter element to be stuck within the filter housing. When removing the filter element from the filter housing it is therefore advantageous to rotate the filter element in the filter housing about an axis that extends in the direction of the support pipe. In this way, deposits or sticky residues causing the parts to stick can be easily removed, and this facilitates removal of the filter element. For rotation, torque is applied on the free end disk that is facing the connecting flange. This torque is introduced into the filter element which causes loading of the latter or of the fused connection with the end disk. In case the other end disk does not immediately become detached from the connecting flange, the two end disks are rotated or twisted relative to each other. As a result, because of mechanical loading, the filter medium can be torn off the end disks or can become damaged in other ways by torsion.
It is therefore an object of the present invention to provide a filter element and a filter module of the aforementioned kind such that torque can be transmitted from one of the terminal bodies onto the other terminal body while the filter medium is to be loaded as little as possible when doing so.